Fiera
by MeimiCaro
Summary: AU. La observé marcharse, con sus pisadas ágiles y rápidas sobre el asfalto, sin reaccionar. Su elaborada trenza rubia ondeaba inquieta en su espalda, emitiendo destellos rojizos a la luz del atardecer ¿Todo desaparecería así, sin más?


**Disclaimer:** _How to train your dragon_ pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks SKG.

 **Avisos** :

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto Especial "Hiccup Haddock" del foro La Academia de Dragones_.

Basado en el tema _**Fiera** _ de **Funambulista (Enlace en mi perfil).**

 **Palabras:** 500

* * *

 **Fiera**

La observé marcharse, con sus pisadas ágiles y rápidas sobre el asfalto, sin reaccionar. Su elaborada trenza rubia ondeaba inquieta en su espalda, emitiendo destellos rojizos a la luz del atardecer.

Me había lanzado una mirada asesina ante un comentario que ya ni recordaba haber hecho y se había ido echando humo. Si nuestra amistad no estuviera en serio peligro y su mirar disgustado no fuera tan letal como un arma, me habría reído del inusual sonrojo de sus mejillas, coloradas como manzanas.

Nunca habíamos discutido de esa manera. Desde que la conocía, Astrid había sido la roca en la que me había apoyado. Mi mejor amiga. Las cosas estaban cambiado. Sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, estábamos creciendo, alejándonos el uno del otro.

Astrid era la persona más importante de mi vida. Era especial. La siempre admirable, fuerte y hermosa Astrid. Verla partir era frustrante y desolador. Si nos separábamos así, algo dentro de mí sabía que el daño sería irreparable. Y mi instinto, a veces nefasto, nunca fallaba cuando Astrid estaba de por medio.

Si todo desaparecía así, ¿quién me escucharía hablar de mis locas invenciones cuando nadie daba nada por ellas? ¿Quién la escucharía clamar al cielo ante las presiones que residían sobre sus hombros? ¿Quién me acompañaría en nuestras escapadas al bosque? ¿Quién observaría las estrellas con ella? ¿Quién me apoyaría al caminar, sin necesidad de palabras, cuando la prótesis me molestara? ¿Quién la abrazaría cuando las emociones le embargaran el cuerpo, inundándole el alma y calentándole el corazón?

¿Quién nos entendería?

El nudo en mi garganta se había ido tensando con cada pregunta de mi consciencia. Desconcertado y asfixiado por las inquietudes, miré a lo lejos, buscando la silueta de Astrid. Fue difícil. Sin percatarme de ello, el llanto había inundado mis ojos y se deslizaba por mis pecosas mejillas. Aun así, su inconfundible figura y su brillante trenza estaban allí, casi al final de la calle.

Empecé a correr, sabiendo que no podría alcanzarla de otra forma. Me restregué las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa verde, aunque no tardaron en acudir nuevas en su lugar. Mi andar torpe se escuchaba con claridad por toda la calle. Las farolas se encendían a mi paso.

Astrid podía oírme, lo sabía. Por la tensión de sus hombros y la ralentización de sus pasos, probablemente me había escuchado desde el mismo momento en el que emprendí la carrera. Si no se había girado era por su orgullo marca Hofferson.

Cuando estuve, por fin, a dos pasos de ella, alargué la mano y sujeté la suya. Tiré de ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Intentó apartarme, pero me tragué el dolor del golpe y la mantuve cerca de mí. Finalmente, rodeó tímidamente mi cintura con sus manos. Me sorprendí al escuchar sus sollozos. Simplemente, la estreché más contra mí. Dejé que el aroma a manzanilla y a miel me inundara. El olor del hogar.

Mi instinto se relajó, sabiendo que arreglaríamos las cosas. Siempre lo hacíamos.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que este pequeño fic os haya gustado. La canción en el que está basado también jajajaja.**

 **Por si alguien se pregunta porque no detallé la confrontación entre Hipo y Astrid, fue, simplemente, porque no era relevante. En la adolescencia, con todas esas hormonas y cambios, hasta el más ínfimo e inocente comentario puede desembocar en un desastre. Y no digamos si ya hay sentimientos de por medio, como le pasa a este par.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que lo habéis leído.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Un saludo!**


End file.
